The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to semiconductor devices having different series of patterns and the forming of recesses in regions where the different series of patterns are provided. For example, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices having metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs) and the forming of recesses in which source/drains of the MOS-FETs are epitaxially grown.
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) including metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As the size and design rule of such semiconductor devices decrease, the MOS-FETs are being increasingly scaled down. The reduction in size of the MOS-FET may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. A variety of studies are being conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scaling-down of semiconductor devices and to realize high performance semiconductor devices.